Grima Wormtongue
by Lieram
Summary: This is a POV from Grima's point of view and a new take on the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is not accurate with dialogue and was not meant to be. I just used creative licencse to make my point.**

Flashback:

_I stood there, a young boy of ten, waiting for my father to come home from another battle with the Orcs. My mother came out to me, telling me to come to bed, it was late. I walked slowly towards her, hesitating for just a moment. _

"_Mother, why is father away, why can't he stay home with us?"_

"_You know why, it is his duty." She told me, a mournful look in her eyes. She walked into the palace, looking at me. I followed her inside and waited until the next morning to come out and wait for my father._


	2. Chapter 2

"Grima, Son of Galmod, I presume you know who I am?"

"You are Saruman, the wizard who betrayed the White Council and the Order of the Wizards."

"I see you are well learned. Good, good." Sauman said, grinning at me malevolently. "Well, I need help, and I need your influence on King Theoden."

"No, I will not help you, I refuse." I said, perhaps a bit to hasty.

"No? I think perhaps I can change your mind. You see I have a plan, to destroy Rohan, no one will survive. Not even Eowyn, ahh, yes, I see perhaps I have struck a cord." He said, evilly, looking at me.

"What are you talking about?" I said, trying not give myself away. Eowyn was the only thing I had left to care about.

"Well, if you help me, I will spare your people, rather than die, perhaps they can serve as slaves, and yes Eowyn will be yours, before we take over if that is your desire. Choose to not help me, and she dies first, slowly and in front of you. You choose."

"You will not harm her!" I said, how dare he threaten her?

"Not unless you help me." He said, I looked at him, glaring at him, wishing I could kill him there and then, inflicting pain that would make him suffer greatly. I swallowed after a moment and looked at him. "Even if I did choose to help you, how would I marry Eowyn? Her brother…her uncle…."

"I will take care of both of them. Now, will you help me or choose to watch your people suffer and die?" I looked at him, torn, I could not bring myself to allow Eowyn to suffer, I loved her too much. Not that she ever really knew, but still. I looked at Saruman for a moment, and decided."

"If Eowyn and the others do not die, and she marries me, then yes, but that is the only reason, nothing else, I am not a traitor like you."

"Yes, but you are still a traitor nonetheless. Now take this potion, slip it into your king's drink once a day, after a month, ride out to me here." I hated him for what he was doing to me, I hated myself for being this weak, I was nothing like my father. I rode back to Edoras and slipped whatever poison Saruman had given me to my King, feeling guilty every time I saw him or his niece. I closed my eyes and tried to remember that I was doing this for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback:

_I stood there, looking at my father's corpse. Slain by orcs, serving his duty on the Rohirrim. I held back my tears and tried to stop the pain I felt in my chest. Eowyn's father was dead as well, slain in the same manner. She stood there with her older brother. I stood there, looking at my own father, and then over at them. Eowyn noticed me and looked at me in the eyes, staring into my inner soul, as if she understood everything I was going through. She had no idea. The same day my father's corpse came home, my mother threw herself from the palace roof in despair. _

"_I am sorry Grima about your father and mother. He was one of the best and loyal men I had." King Theoden said to me, standing behind me. "I want you study under my current at the present moment. It is the least I can do in the memory of your father." I looked at him and just nodded, all I wanted was to have my parents back._


	4. Chapter 4

"Grima? Are you paying attention?" Theoden asked me.

"Yes your majesty, I was….distracted." I said, looking at him. Giving him another dose of the potion. I noticed he had gradually become older looking. Was this an effect of the potion? He looked horrid, and I knew that things were only to get worse from here on.

"Anyways, as I was saying, orcs are infiltrating our lands once more, I need the Rohirrim to disperse and take care of the matter. "Theodred, please lead the troops." I looked at him, wishing I could just tell him the truth, but knowing that I was being watched I couldn't.

I walked away from the meeting, and ran into Eowyn. "Grima."

"Milady. I trust you are well?"

"Yes, just fine. Thank you." Eowyn said curtly to me, walking away. I sighed, I do not know what I had done to make her dislike me so.

"Grima, I want a word with you." Eomer said to me.

"Of course."

"I see how you look at my sister, and I do not like it. I suggest you leave her be." He said to me, glaring at me. I stood there as he walked away from me, preparing to go into battle. I went to the stable and saddled my horse. The time was right for me to meet my new master. I rode for hours until I reached our meeting spot.

"Wormtongue, good of you to follow through. I must say I am most pleased to see that you have kept up with the administration of the poison. It seems to be working perfectly. Now, take this and give it to him, it will give me complete access to the mind of your king."

"You are going to possess him?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, precisely what I intend to do. It will not be long before I have weakened Rohan completely." I nodded at him, guilt filling my body, making me wince. I rode back to my king once more and gave him the potion in his food. The effect was almost immediate. He aged even more and his voice changed from his own, to something unnatural. I then did what I had been instructed to do by my master.

"Your majesty, we need do nothing about this Orc infestation. Saruman has promised to take care of the problem for us." I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking. The only that kept me going was the love I felt for Eowyn. I know she would hate me for what was to come, but she would never understand that what I was doing was out of love for her.

"Saruman?"

"Yes, Saruman. I suggest your majesty, we allow this, tell your men not to interfere."

"Yes….not to interfere, tell them for me Grima, tell them."

"Of course my king." I said, leaving the room. "Theodred, I have a message from your father. No longer are you to destroy the Orcs, Saruman has promised your father he shall take care of that. Your new orders, here signed and stamped by the kings own hand, orders you to keep your men here."

"What?"

"I have the order here, I suggest you follow it." I said handing the order to him. He tore them from my hand and stormed off to tell the Rohirrim. I shivered, I knew what would eventually happen. The Orcs would continue to kill innocent people and Theodred would take his men to war. I would tell King Theoden that they were disobedient and needed to be considered traitors and put into exile.

Eowyn was going to hate me for this, I knew that, but I did not care, all I cared about was that she lived. I walked to my room and took off the miserable black fur trimmed coat. I sat down, placed my head in my hands. My head hurt and I was trying to think.


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback:_

_I saw my father and mother buried that day. Something within me changed, I was mad, angry. My father murdered by Orcs. My mother dead by her own hand. How could they leave me alone? Eowyn stood there, her mother shaking from head to toe as he own husband was buried. _

_Months after, Eowyn's mother died after falling ill. Eowyn stood there looking at her mother, then she turned and faced me, her tear stricken face wrenched my heart in my chest. That was the first time I remember feeling anything for her, feeling something that drew me to her. I knew nothing could happen, after all, she was the King's niece._

_She was never going to know how I felt about her and I had no plans on telling her. Her brother and cousin would probably gang up on me. I attended the funeral and gave my condolences. _

"_I am sorry about your mother."_

"_Who are you?" She asked me, looking at me as though I was an Orc. _

"_That is Grima. What are you doing Wormtongue? Leave my sister alone." Eomer said to me, insulting me. I glared at him, wishing I could punch him. Make him pay for every insult he ever uttered to me. _


	6. Chapter 6

"The Orcs are not being controlled by Saruman, they all carry his symbol on their helmets. Now, your only son is dying. Shall we still do nothing?" Eomer addressed the king, not that it would do him any good.

I leaned over and whispered to the king. "He lies, Saruman is doing his best to control the Orcs, but there are too many and he would prefer no interference. Eomer went against your orders. He is a traitor. Sign this, ban him from Edoras, from court, why kill him for treason?"

"Nephew, I ordered you not to fight the Orcs and you disobeyed a royal order, for which the normal punishment is death."

"However in his mercy, your uncle has signed this, banishing you and the Rohirrim from Edoras." I said, wishing I felt better about what I was doing. Wishing that this revenge tasted sweeter, but it was bitter. After all he had said to me as a child, I wanted him to suffer, then why did I feel this pain inside. I walked over to the room where Eowyn was treating her cousin.

"It is a shame that such a thing happened to him. Such a shame." I said, she turned and looked at me, hate filling her eyes.

"I hate you! This is all your fault! I know you have done something to him!" She said. I gently took her face in my hand and looked in her eyes. She pulled away, alarmed, she left the room. Her brother came in and glared at me.

"Stay away from her. I see how you look at her. I suggest you release my uncle from this poison." He said, clutching my coat. After he released me, I realized I cared not what happened to him. Only his sister. Months passed and Saruman slowly and subtly took control of Rohan. In that same time Theodred worsened and died within that time. I don't even think in his mind, Theoden knew what was happening. How could he?

"Uncle, your son…..he, he died this morning uncle." Eowyn said, waiting to see a reaction, when non was given, she looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "don't you even care?" She stormed out of the castle and just stood outside in the wind. It blew her hair around her face. Never had I seen her more beautiful. That same moment four strangers rode through gates. They were disarmed as I ordered the guards to do, except the old man still had his staff. Who was he?

As I tried to view I realized it was Gandalf Greyham. "Fools! I told you take the old man's staff!" Saruman was going to kill me for this.

"Gandalf Greyham? So you survived the Belrog?" Saruman said through Theoden. Soon, before I could stop it, Gandalf began to exorcise him, I decided the best thing to do was run. Unfortunately I was tripped and sat on by a dwarf. When Theoden was back to himself, I tried to run, but in his anger, I thought he meant to kill me. I tried to explain everything to him, but the words would not come out of my mouth. As he raised his sword, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Don't kill him, has there not been enough death?" A man said, rugged looking, a ring upon his finger, the crest of the heir to Isilduir. I looked at him, confused. I stood up and ran to the stable and mounted the first horse I saw. I rode to Saruman's tower in Isengard.


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback:_

_I was now seventeen, Eowyn was sixteen. I still had feelings from those years ago, only now they were deeper. I realized I was in love with her. I wanted to marry her, I wanted her as my wife. I cared not about her title, or her position in court. She was beautiful and kind. What other reason did I need? Of course, she paid no attention to me. Influenced by her brother and cousin. Wormtongue, that is what they called me, they hated me and I don't know why. Maybe because Theoden had me train to advise him, I don't know. _

_I stood there watching Eowyn, trying to go unnoticed by her and the others. Then one day I made the mistake of telling her how I felt._

"_Eowyn. May I speak freely to you?" She looked at me and nodded._

"_Whatever."_

"_I, uh, I love you. I know you do not like me or understand me, but I understand you."_

"_You really are strange Wormtongue. Now leave me alone, you are insane to speak to me so." She said, breaking my heart with her every word. After all that I still loved her._


	8. Chapter 8

I stood in the tower listening to Saruman address the troops he had gathered to attack Edoras. I looked out, there was no way that Rohan would survive this. Not unless they received help. I looked at my desk, I sat down and wrote. Maybe my own people would not trust me, but maybe, just maybe an explanation to Galadriel would help them.

_Lady of the wood, I was a humble servant to Theoden of Rohan, but was forced into servitude to Saruman. He threatened to kill everyone, and the love of my life in front of me. To save them I betrayed them. In two weeks, Saruman is sending his troops to attack Rohan at Helm's Deep. Please, I am begging you to help them, to spare them. _

_I cannot tell them, because I do not think they would believe me, I beg thee, help them lady._

_Grima _

I looked at the letter, and I sighed, and added Wormtongue to the end. For I was nothing but a worm. I should have been stronger, I should have done something different. I rolled the letter and found a bird to which I attached the letter and had fly to Lothlorien. I hoped that she would agree to do this. 

The two weeks were torture as I was not to get a response. Only after Isengard was captured and flooded by the Ents, I found out the Elves did help, and that we were defeated there too.

We waited in that tower for a long time, then they came. I looked in despair at the king, I wanted his forgiveness, I wanted them all to forgive me. How could they though? After what I had done to them.


	9. Chapter 9

_Flashback:_

"_Gima, I am proud to appoint you as my advisor." Theoden said to me, bestowing that great honor on me. I was still not as happy as I should have been. All I truly wanted was Eowyn to love me as I loved her. Could that ever happen? She loathed me, and I did not know why. She loathed me. _

"_Milady, might I inquire something?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded, reluctantly. "Why do you hate me so much?"_

"_Hate you? I do not hate you. Why, why would you think that?"_

"_Why? All the cruelty, your brother, your cousin."_

"_I….I…I do not hate you, but to be honest, you scare me."_

"_I scare you? Why do I scare you?"_

"_It is how you look at me. How you seem to know everything about me, that is unnerving and that is what I hate." _

"_Oh. I see." I said, "I never meant to scare you, I just…"_

"_Do not say you love me, I do not believe it! You do not know me enough to love me." She said, leaving me standing alone._


	10. Chapter 10

"Grima, come back to us. I know that you are not evil, you were tricked, come back to Rohan." Theoden said to me. I had doubts of course. Surely he wanted me dead, after what I caused.

"Wormtongue, you dog, stay here!" Saruman said to me, back slapping me, sending me sprawling. "They are all going to die" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. Then quietly, so I would only hear, "Eowyn too, she was never going to love a dog like you." He said sneering at me. That was all I needed to snap.

As Gandalf tried to persuade Saruman to help them, I drew my knife, he would never help them, only betray them, as I had done. I came up behind him and stabbed my knife into my back. A sharp pain came through my shoulder. I looked down and saw the arrow. I fell to the ground and saw Saruman fall, dead from his tower. I slipped in and out of consciousness for just a short while. Slowly, the pain disappeared, and I felt calm, like I had finally come to peace with myself.

"I am so sorry." I whispered, knowing I would not be heard, not caring. I closed my eyes and waited for death to take me. I imagined Eowyn in my head, wearing white and her hair flowing her face, like that day in Edoras. Yes, the pain in my shoulder and my soul was now gone.


	11. Chapter 11

_It felt like I was floating, as though I was weightless. Nothing was around me but white light. My heavy black clothing was gone, replaced with a light white robe. I looked around, hoping to see something. In the distance I saw two figures, waiting for me._

_I walked over to them and looked at their faces. My mother and father. I cried. My parents, whom I had missed for all of those years. I embraced them and felt free from everything._


End file.
